


They’re Addicting

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Heart’s Ink [1]
Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 06:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19661605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	They’re Addicting

Your six year old niece hugged you tight, not wanting to move. Her mother, your sister-in-law had gotten a new job about eight hours away. You were extremely excited for her, as you were close, but you would miss your niece, Claudia.

“Here, Aunt Y/N. I drew this for you.” She smiled up at you, one of her front teeth missing. “So you won’t forget me.”

Kneeling, you gave her a smile. “I could never, _ever_ forget you. **_Ever_**.” You tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “I’ll come visit when I can, okay?”

She nodded, sniffling, the blue unicorn that you bought her being suffocated in her little arms. “I love you.” She told you.

“I love you, too.” You kissed her forehead and stood up. You’d already said your goodbyes to your brother, and to your sister-in-law.

Minutes later, you were watching as they pulled away from your apartment complex, and to their new lives. Taking a deep breath, you smiled at the picture she had drawn you. It was a fairy princess under a rainbow. You turned and walked inside, thankful that school was starting back up, and you’d be back to doing what you loved- teaching.

Your six year old niece hugged you tight, not wanting to move. Her mother, your sister-in-law had gotten a new job about eight hours away. You were extremely excited for her, as you were close, but you would miss your niece, Claudia.

“Here, Aunt Y/N. I drew this for you.” She smiled up at you, one of her front teeth missing. “So you won’t forget me.”

Kneeling, you gave her a smile. “I could never, _ever_ forget you. **_Ever_**.” You tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “I’ll come visit when I can, okay?”

She nodded, sniffling, the blue unicorn that you bought her being suffocated in her little arms. “I love you.” She told you.

“I love you, too.” You kissed her forehead and stood up. You’d already said your goodbyes to your brother, and to your sister-in-law.

Minutes later, you were watching as they pulled away from your apartment complex, and to their new lives. Taking a deep breath, you smiled at the picture she had drawn you. It was a fairy princess under a rainbow. You turned and walked inside, thankful that school was starting back up, and you’d be back to doing what you loved- teaching. 

* * *

Dean was sleeping on his stomach in his boxers, face squished into his pillow. Thankfully the shop he worked at didn’t open until one, so sleeping in was no issue. Rolling over, he blinked, only half surprised to see a sleeping, naked, blonde. He smirked to himself before draping his arm over her and falling back asleep. 

* * *

Later that evening, you were checking on posts on facebook and had an ad for a local tattoo parlor come up. Out of the corner of your eye, you spotted your nieces art and smiled. You didn’t have any tattoos, never really had something that you wanted on you forever. Her work was worth it. Clicking the ad, you browsed through their work.

Being impressed, you clicked the contact button. Their hours were clearly listed, and they were currently open. Doing things on a whim wasn’t you. You weren’t spontaneous. Never had been.

“Why not?” You muttered to yourself. 

* * *

Sitting in the back, Dean was cleaning up after a session on a regular when he heard the door open. “Be right there!” He called, as another artist was busy, and the piercer was out back on a smoke break.

You looked at the art on the walls, amazed at how well done they were. Your Y/H/C was left loose, falling to just below your shoulders. You were in a simple jeans and t-shirt, never one to really go over the top.

“Can I help you?” Dean asked as he came out of the back, raising an eyebrow. You did not look to be the tattoo type.

Nervously, you walked over to the counter. “I’d like to get this.” You put the artwork down on the glass and he picked it up, nodding.

“Alright, we’re pretty booked tonight. We can make you an appointment. It’s a $50 down payment, goes towards the total cost.” He explained. “Depending on how big you want it, and placement determines cost and time.”

“Okay.” You agreed, pulling out your wallet.

He pulled over the appointment book and looked it over. “Saturday at three good for you?” His greens eyes looked up at you and you blushed. All you could do was nod. “Name?”

“Y/F/N Y/L/N.”

“Your kid’s artwork?” He asked as he set the art aside.

You gave him a small smile. “No. My niece. She just moved, and gave me that as a goodbye.” You explained.

He gave you a small smile before licking his lips. “You have any other tattoos?” He asked, clearly amused.

“No.” You chuckled. 

“Careful. They’re addicting.” He smirked, making you bite your lip. “Alright, that’ll be $50, Y/N.”

You handed him your debit card, your cheeks feeling like they were on fire. Watching him swipe your card, you forced yourself to look away.

He glanced up, amused at how shy you seemed to be. “Here you go. Sign here.” He handed you a slip. “It runs all cards as credit.” He shrugged. You signed the slip and put your card away. “Alright. We’re set. See you Saturday, sweet heart.” He winked, grinning at how flustered you seem to get before you walked out of the tattoo parlor.


End file.
